Entities such as fixed structures and vehicles may be fitted with turret mounted guns. For example, military vehicles, such as tanks, armored personnel carriers, and the like are often fitted with turret mounted guns for protection of the military vehicle and its occupants and for other suitable purposes. The turret mounted gun typically includes a weapon, such as a machine gun that may be rotated about an azimuthal extent to fire upon enemies or other potential threats to the safety of the military vehicle or other entities.